


Clinically and Unemotionally

by stileskolpath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Major Character Death(s), Major character death - Freeform, Sad, together in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stileskolpath/pseuds/stileskolpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have each other in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinically and Unemotionally

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes I Dream of You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25621) by veritas_st. 



Clinically and unemotionally.

Stiles had heard Allison repeating it to herself when she was trying to sew up Scott at the rest stop.

But this was not something that he could do. Least of all now. Because for all the times that Derek had tempted death, this time death had taken him up on the offer.

So as he crouched there over the werewolf's body, clutching his face, willing it to breathe once more, to not be as limp as it was, to respond when Stiles slapped it.

He screamed at Derek, called his name, even as they closed in around him.

He knew he was going to be taken. He knew that it was the end for him too. But he was damned if he wasn't going to take a few of the bastards with him.

In the distance, Scott screamed his name. It was a raw-throated, distraught, horribly pained scream for him to follow them. But he couldn't. There was no way. Not without Derek. Stiles picked up the bat, and hefted it onto his shoulder, yelling at them to come get him.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, with a familiar, strong grip. He could almost feel the warmth seeping into his skin from it. Time seemed to freeze around the human, and all the sound of the chaos seemed to grow silent.

"Stiles. Don't do this. You need to go. You need to live."

"I can't, Der. Not- Not without you." He turned to face the alpha. He looked the same, but the blackness from his veins was gone, and his face looked much happier than it had been in life. It hurt, though. It hurt to look at him. "I can't do this without you."

"I'm never far away, Stiles." Derek looked at him, reached his hand up and caressed the human's face. Stiles could feel it in his soul.

"I should have told you when you were alive." Stiles dropped the blood-stained bat. He sank to his knees, and felt the tears come to his eyes, and the heat come to his face. He hated himself. Derek lowered himself down, and pulled the human's face up towards his, staring into the amber-brown eyes glassed over with moisture.

"I know now." The look on the alpha's face was happy, with the smallest amount of sadness. It made Stiles' heart clench.

"But you have to go. I can't hold them for much longer." Derek was still touching Stiles' face, almost not wanting to let go. And Stiles was a wreck. He held the werewolf's hand in place for a long second, feeling Derek's last remaining warmth. It felt as if he was still alive.

"Come back with me." Stiles pleaded. Derek smiled sadly.

"You know I can't. But I will always..." He leaned down and kissed the human's forehead, "...be here."

"Derek, don't go. Please. Don't go," Stiles sobbed. But the werewolf was already drifting away from him. He disappeared, and Stiles heard Derek's voice in his own head.

"I love you."

I love you too.

Stiles fell to the ground. He knew he didn't have much time left, so he picked up the bat and ran, all desire to fight completely destroyed. Sound returned. The angry sounds he heard all around him did too. But he caught up with Scott and Lydia and Allison. They got out. And once they did. Stiles fell to his knees. Scott was on him in an instant, roping him in to a deep, knowing embrace, and Stiles sobbed into his best friend's shoulder unashamedly. It had been been fifteen minutes.

**

For a long time, Stiles didn't leave his room. He barely ate, he slept even less, and he didn't want to see anyone. Hours stretched by unnoticed. Hours became days and days passed into weeks. All the while, Stiles was lying there, his head covered by the comforter, quietly trying to keep the tears at bay.

He didn't hear the door open. But he did hear the covers being pulled back, and felt someone slip inside them, with a sudden rush of cool air. He turned to see Derek lying next to him, wearing a pair of Stiles' boxers, the ones he loved to sleep in, and the werewolf pulled him close, nuzzling his neck softly as he smiled softly.

"You need to sleep."

"I can't. Not without you next to me. It's too hard."

"I'm here now."

Stiles felt the tears come again. "No you aren't. You're just in my head." The thought made his heart clench painfully in his chest.

"Go to sleep, Stiles." Derek said gently, absentmindedly running a palm up and down the human's side. Stiles didn't resist. He just listened to Derek's humming, and within five minutes he was dead to the world. When he awoke, Derek was still there.

"Thought I was going somewhere?" He leand over Stiles' shoulder and kissed him.

"Yes."

"I told you I'm not." Stiles smiled for the first time in weeks. But he still felt empty inside. It had been a month.

**

At school, people don't bother him. Scott checked on him in between classes. It was different now that they were in college. He couldn't be with his best friend all the time like before. Occasionally Lydia or Allison, or even Isaac would come to visit. They laid reassuring hands on his shoulder, offered hugs, brought him food that went uneaten more times than not, or sometimes they would cry with him. Stiles was just going through the motions.

Occasionally he caught glimpses of a dark, broody-looking guy on the edge of his vision, watching him. He never talked to Stiles anymore. Not since that first time, the lonely night when he helped the human sleep.

He was always just watching. He was there just long enough for Stiles to see him, to see the slightly sad expression on his face, it would only be for a second, really, because that was all he can manage to look at Derek without losing it again.

Stiles wished he could shake the feeling that his heart has been torn in two. One friday afternoon, he made the drive back to Beacon Hills, and ended up at the burnt-out Hale house. He walked around it, to the little clearing that held twelve grave stones. He found the newest one, and kneels in front of it and closes his eyes.

"I miss you, Der. I really wish you were here right now."

"I do too." Stiles didn't feel him arrive like before. He was sitting behind the human on his mother's stone. It was larger and more ornate compared to Derek's simple one. "You know, I really hate this place." Derek got up and looked around, hands on his hips.

Stiles didn't say anything.

"How is Cora?"

"Can't you see for yourself?"

Derek seemed sad. "You know I can't do that. How is she?

"How do you think she is, Der? She only just got her brother back a year ago. Now she has no one." Stiles didn't realize he was yelling, his voice marred by pain.

Derek just watched him with a knowing expression. Stiles sighed.

"She left. Sometime last month. One day Dad went to the loft to check on her, and found it empty. All her stuff was gone too. Is she there with you?"

Derek sighed. "No." Stiles wanted to ask about the other people there with them. The ones that died all those years ago, if they were there with Derek too. But he didn't. "You know you are going to have to let me go eventually." The werewolf came up behind Stiles and hugged him around his neck, kissing his moles.

"I know. But I don't want to."

"I know." Stiles was just starting to feel the warmth of Derek seep through his clothes, fainter than before, when he felt the werewolf leave. It had been a year. 

**

Stiles' wrists were bound behind him. He came to in a nondescript warehouse, lying on the floor in a corner. He felt a pounding in his head, and tasted blood in his mouth. He had apparently bitten his tongue at some point. He spat, trying to rid himself of the taste. The older woman leaning back in the corner stirred. Stiles didn't catch what she said, but he knew the her from somewhere. It flashed behind his eyes. Hunter. His head spun and throbbed. It was all Stiles was able to think before the door flew off its hinges behind him, startling them both. Stiles recognized his wolfed-out best friend in the threshold. Scott. Scott would save him. Always the hero.

The hunter said something, and swung a big, chromed-out handgun out from her waistband, leveling it at the young alpha. Stiles could see her finger flex over the trigger, and he knew what was coming.

With all his remaining strength, Stiles staggered to his feet and ran at the werewolf, yelling as he did. He had just plowed into Scott when he felt the impact and heard the sound. It knocked the wind out of him.

He heard a yell and a forlorn howl as he saw something streak over Scott's head. It had to be an arrow. Isaac and Allison, he thought. It made him happy. Someone else would need to have his best friend's back, now. He could think of no one better.

One second, Scott was holding him up, then the next he was carefully lowering him to the ground, holding his head, pleading with him to stay. 

Stiles reached up and touched his best friend's face. He felt the tears run down it into his palm. Somewhere behind them, Lydia was crying.

He tried to think of something to say. Nothing would come to mind. Turns out, nothing needed to be said at all. He just smiled at Scott with his last remaining energy, as he gasped for air through the blood in his throat. He managed to look into Scott's eyes. They were red still. He was still wolfed out, unable to shift back. Stiles smiled weakly.

"It- It was... Worth it." He felt the last surge of panic as his eyes grew wide, felt the loneliness and pain of it wash over him and permeate him to his very core. Then it was gone, all of it. He faded back from the world feeling content because Scott was the last thing he saw, and because he had a date to get to. It had been a year and five months. He didn't want to be late.

**

Derek was waiting for him, hands in his pockets, by the passenger side of his camaro. He looked up from staring at his feet, where he was nervously tearing grass out with his shoe. His eyebrows and his smile were the first things that Stiles noticed. His leather jacket was the second. Stiles smiled back.

"I didn't expect to see you here so soon," said the werewolf as Stiles moved closer to him reflexively.

"Maybe it's because I missed you." Stiles shuffled into Derek's arms as the werewolf spread them wide with a laugh. And for the first time in a year and a half, Stiles felt whole again as the alpha held him tightly, and he buried a face in his shoulder.

"I missed you too." Derek pulled back slightly, inhaling the human's cent. He maneuvered Stiles' face toward his own, and slotted their lips together gently. It was everything Stiles had wanted it to be, and more. He didn't need to count the days anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I don't usually do angst, because of too many feels. But I couldn't get it out of my head. So I had to write it.
> 
> So enjoy!
> 
> ... Or you know, don't. Because that would be weird. Unless you're into that. Then do what you will.
> 
> -Stiles Kolpath


End file.
